Cinnamon Roll
by JayRain
Summary: Sunrise, coffee, cinnamon rolls, and Dorian... all of Theo's favorites, and Dorian knows just how to pull them together into one perfect morning. Complete, unapologetic, super-sweet fluff.


_Cinnamon Roll_

Dorian wasn't an early riser, so naturally, Theo was suspicious. He cracked his eyes and watched Dorian slip into a casual set of breeches and a crimson silk shirt, his bronzed skin warm in the gray predawn light. Theo snuggled deeper into the blankets and just watched; suspicious or not, he loved chances to just watch Dorian when he was at ease and not feeling the need to put on a show.

When Dorian turned toward him Theo closed his eyes quickly and rolled over. He steadied his breathing and pretended to still be sleeping, but he gasped in shock as Dorian gave the blankets a terrific yank, exposing him to the cool air. "You know better than to pretend you're sleeping, _Amatus,_ " Dorian teased, standing at the foot of the bed. His light gray eyes sparkled and his hair flopped over his forehead. He looked younger, more mischievous… but it could have also been because he was still gripping Theo's blankets, while a very nude Theo shivered.

"It's freezing," Theo said, rather than argue. He sat up and reached for the blankets, but Dorian took a step back out of reach. Instead he smiled and nodded at the pile of clothes he'd already laid out for him. "I think the last time someone picked out my clothes I was five," Theo told him, rubbing his arms as he rolled out of bed and padded over to the armoire.

"I do believe you were older than five at the Winter Palace," Dorian pointed out, and Theo couldn't help but smile. "Do be glad that you have me around to assist you," he said. "Your sense of style is abysmal otherwise."

"My sense of taste isn't completely nonexistent," Theo argued. "I ended up with you, didn't I?" He tugged on his breeches and pulled on a dark green shirt. Dorian did know what looked good on him… then again, Dorian looked good on him. At least Theo imagined that he did, all warm copper-colored skin and supple limbs draped over him, strong, certain hands exploring…

"You blush so easily," Dorian said, straightening out Theo's shirt and pausing to cup his cheek in his palm. He brushed a kiss over Theo's lips and Theo shivered.

"You're awfully cheery for this hour of the morning," Theo said, rather than try to deny it. He yawned and pushed his hair off his forehead.

"You truly don't recall what day today is?" Dorian asked, his brows furrowing slightly. He grabbed a black velvet cloak from a hook at the top of the stairs and fastened it around his shoulders.

"Not when you look that good and act this mysterious," Theo said with a slight grin. He stifled another yawn and gave Dorian a proper kiss. He pulled away and followed suit, grabbing his own green cloak and flinging it over his shoulders. Dorian took his hand and led him down the stairs. "But since you mentioned it, it's Tuesday, and I probably have at least three meetings before breakfast."

"That, my dear, is where you're wrong," Dorian said. The halls of Skyhold were quiet still, and the few guards and staff members who were already up nodded respectful hellos to them. Even if Theo hadn't been able to resist the urge to stop and chat Dorian's grip on his hand, and his purposeful stride would have tugged him along. "It is Tuesday," he said when they crossed over onto a battlement along the back of Skyhold. "The second of Frumentum. Harvestmere," he added when Theo looked at him blankly. "You do need to learn the Tevinter names for the months, love."

In the hustle of being the Inquisitor, Theo had completely forgotten his birthday. He groaned. "Oh no. Josephine's going to make a big ceremony out of everything."

"Yes, she is," Dorian said. "And it's her job, so please let her, and please appreciate what she does." He pushed open a door to a tower and led Theo up the stairs. "But before that, let me give you my gift to you."

The tower was an unused guard tower that looked east. The Frostback Mountains were purple shadows against the pale orange sky. A small table was set with a coffee press and a plate of…

"Cinnamon rolls?" Theo asked, his eyes going wide. He'd eaten some of the greatest delicacies in Thedas since becoming the Inquisitor, but it had been ages since he'd had a cinnamon roll.

"You, me, cinnamon rolls and the sunrise," Dorian said, folding Theo into his arms and hugging him. He pressed a kiss on Theo's forehead before ushering him to one of the chairs. Dorian took the other chair. His eyes sparkled and he couldn't stop smiling, as if he were the cleverest person in the world. He concentrated a moment and his hand glowed a faint orange. He held his palm against the side of the carafe and soon the coffee was steaming. He daintily placed a cinnamon roll on Theo's plate and poured them both coffee.

Theo closed his eyes and took a bite. The taste of warm roll exploded in his mouth. Cinnamon and sugar and dough… it reminded him of being a kid. The good parts of being a kid. But then he took a sip of strong coffee and opened his eyes to see Dorian watching him, a tender expression on his face, and he blushed slightly. "This is perfect," he said, reaching across the small table to take Dorian's hand.

Dorian squeezed his fingers gently. "Watch," he murmured, looking out the window.

Theo kept hold of Dorian's hand and watched the line of morning light glowing over the line of the mountains. He glanced over at Dorian, who was completely radiant in the sunrise. He looked back and squinted as the sun climbed over the mountain ridges, bright and beautiful and golden.

At last Dorian turned away and poured himself some coffee and plucked a roll from the plate. He nibbled at the edges. "I suppose these are tasty enough," he said after swallowing a bite.

"They're amazing," Theo pointed out, starting in on a second. "You're amazing."

"Oh they're quite tasty," Dorian said. "But not nearly as tasty as you," he added with a cheeky grin as he leaned across the table for another kiss.

"Fair enough," Theo said, and returned the kiss, Dorian's lips warm and flavored like cinnamon on his.


End file.
